Spike Goes to School
by snowygrin
Summary: Since Twilight is busy with her new Princess duties, Spike is enrolling in a school! He meets surprising new friends...and challenges.


"Your turn, Spike."

Twilight and her fire-breathing friend were sprawled on the library floor, their RP game spread around them. The scent of aged paper hung in the air, a familiar and homey smell that the two residents had grown accustomed to.

Emerging from his makeshift throne of pillows, Spike rolled the die. "Ha! That's a six, which takes me safely past the troll's cave and into the alicorn realm. Now, to choose the shadow cloak or the staff of stamina enhancement?"

Twilight took a sip from her mug, setting it down and glancing at him indifferently. "It doesn't matter, because both will pale in comparison to the spell I'm going to cast next turn."

Spike laughed openly, attempting to deepen his voice and make a sinister tone; "Sure thing, Twi. But, I think you know who the more powerful dragon is here."

"Spike, you're the only dragon here." Twilight reminded him, rolling her eyes playfully. She gave a thoughtful pause, as if tasting the words she was going to say before doing so. "I need to tell you something, though."

Spike, while moving his high-level player piece, replied; "Yeah yeah, I know; that orc pony army is waiting within the next region. I've got it covered." He held up a tiny replica of a decorated hammer. "Behold! The hammer of Gimlor the Great! No puny orc can defeat me while I wield it! Bet this makes you wish you had backtracked through the Fort Smortenbiggen when you had the chance. " He snickered.

"No, Spike. It doesn't have anything to do with the game, actually."

Spike arched an eyebrow, surprised. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm. I'm really not sure how to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" She had snared his interest now. His heavily armored player piece was left abandoned in the alicorn realm as he leaned forward.

"Alright, alright. I'm enrolling you in a school."

"Wait, wait, wait. What? I'm going to school? As in...school, school?" Spike laughed as he repeated this, his brow furrowing doubtfully. Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"Yes, Spike. You're going to 'school, school'." She smirked at him, but it slid into a concentrated frown as she continued to explain. "Now that I'm a princess, I don't have time homeschool you anymore. I'm so busy with lessons and such." She tried to look regretful, though Spike could see she was brimming with excitement at the mention of her new position. "So, I've registered you in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. The same school I attended! I know you're not a unicorn, but we can weasel our way around that detail." She winked, crossing her hooves that he would take the news well.

An excited grin had been easing onto the little dragon's face but it vanished at the mention of Celestia's school. "Err...I do have one question." Spike brought an abrupt halt to her train of thoughts.

"Right, sure. Ask away!"

Spike picked at one of his scales, not meeting Twilight's eyes. _Uh oh..._ She thought, _Spill the beans, already._

"CouldImaybegototheschoolinponyvillebecausethat'sw hereallofmyfriendsare?" He gushed out. Twilight sat dumbfounded.

"You know, spaces between words may seem a useless precaution, but are actually very efficient." She informed him smartly.

Spike sighed, slowing down as he spoke. "I was wondering if you could sign me up for the Ponyville school instead? That's where all of my friends go." He added as an afterthought, looking sheepish. "Oh, and I'm not required to be a unicorn there."

Twilight was surprised at Spike's request, but smiled. Why hadn't she thought of that? "Of course. I understand. I'll just contact Celestia and let her know."

Spike looked relieved. He did an animated fist pump, jumping from his fluffy mountain to emphasize the motion. "Oh yeah! This is going to rock!" He flashed a wide, toothy grin at Twilight, bounding over and clasping his arms firmly around her neck. "Thanks, Twi!"

_He's taller than I remember him being. When did this happen?_ Spike released her from his enthusiastic embrace. _Well, that worked out better than expected. _She noted.

"I'm glad you're so confident. Speaking of sweet...want to grab me a snack?" She voiced, taking up her wizardly player and moving it forward.

"Absolutely." Spike replied, in an especially good mood and brimming with excitement.

* * *

**A special thanks to my beta reader, Saani!**

**Thanks for reading!**

** I would really appreciate constructive criticism if you've got any suggestions. **


End file.
